La profecía
by jin69
Summary: Unos seres extraños vienen de otra dimensión para acabar con el elegido pero fallan y ahora si abra posibilidades de salvar al universo y a todos nosotros,, pero resultará...
1. Sueños extraños

**DBZ no me pertenece absténganse de denunciarme, que yo no he hecho nada.**

**Lo siento es que soy nueva y no me manejo muy bien es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste=)**

**1-Sueños extraños**

En una montana había dos casitas, el viento soplaba muy agradablemente y apetecía tomarlo. En el jardín estaban Milk, Goku, Gohan y Goten disfrutando de un picnic al aire libre. Todos reían pero, pero para el más joven de todos había algo que andaba mal, no podía sentir que era, pero algo en su interior se lo decía y de pronto todo se torno oscuro y sus padres y su hermano desaparecieron esto preocupó al joven de sobremanera y empezó a buscarlos a todos desesperados, no había nadie, fue a la ciudad y tampoco, no había nadie en todo el mundo, solo él y varios seres extraños que pronto se aparecieron delante de él. Eran seres muy extraños con capuchas que se reían en voz alta armando gran escándalo Goten se asustó de ellos. Los seres extraños también le hablaban, le decían "que no tenía escapatoria", "que estaba solo", "que era suyo" Goten tenía mucho miedo, les ataco pero no sirvió de nada intento muchas otras cosas más pero tampoco. Goten no se rendía fácilmente y cada vez que lo tiraban al suelo se levantaba pero al final quedo muy malherido y solo le quedaba escapar y así lo hizo pero por más que corría ellos le atrapaban fácilmente, pero de pronto…

… se despertó en la cama empapado de sudor y a su lado estaba Gohan así que se tranquilizó.

Se levanto de la cama y se asomó la ventana, ya había amanecido, era un día muy bonito así que se quedo en la ventana viendo el amanecer del sol, porque le daba miedo volver a dormirse y volver a soñar lo mismo, le daba demasiado miedo y así se quedó viendo el amanecer y pensando en lo que había soñado, aquella terrible pesadilla que no se la quitaba de la cabeza aunque el quisiera.

Se hicieron las diez de la mañana y Gohan se despertó viendo a Goten que aún miraba la ventana un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Goten que haces?

-…

-Goten!!-Gohan sacudió a Goten un poco, y este volvió en si

-Ayy, aahhh ola hermano ya te has despertado

-Si, pero que haces si se puede saber?

-Miraba el amanecer pero, veo que ya amaneció jajaja

-Eres un caso Goten –dijo Gohan, pero aún así Gohan no estaba convencido de que su hermano estuviera bien del todo. Puede que si físicamente pero no mentalmente.

-Gohan tu crees que mama y papa ya estén despiertos?

-Yo creo que si vamos a ver

Los dos hermanos fueron a ver y exactamente estaban los dos en la cocina Milk hacía el desayuno y Goku le decía que "tenía hambre que se diera prisa".

Y así todos desayunaron, la comida estaba de lo más apetecible, pero no para un saiyan de cabellos revoltosos que aún seguía pensando en el sueño ese, Goten sabía que era un niño con mucha imaginación pero, no sabía que su imaginación se desbordara tanto. Luego de un rato Goku se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su pequeño hijito y para no entrometerse mucho le pregunto a Gohan por lo bajo:

-Gohan tu sabes que le pasa a tu hermano

-No, pero, ya me pareció que le pasaba algo cuando lo vi

-Y si le preguntamos haber?

-Yo no puedo, he quedado con Bidel para ir al centro comercial

-No te preocupes hijo se que tienes vida social, ya le pregunto yo, me lo llevare a entrenar y ahí se lo pregunto

-De acuerdo, padre y gracias

**Bueno aqui os dejo el primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic **

**Dejar muchos comentarios por favor **

**Es de la época de buu **


	2. Quienes son?

**DBZ no me pertenece.**

**Aqui va otro capitulo, va seguido de la otra historia**

**2-Quienes son?**

El desayuno paso tranquilamente excepto para Goten, que ya de vez en cuando, se le venían a la cabeza aquellas imágenes terroríficas, así que Goten intentó pensar en otra cosa para no pensar más en esa terrible pesadilla.

Goku le preguntó a Goten si quería entrenar con él, Goten aceptó así se distraería de ese sueño

-Vamos Goten hijo y así estaremos a la hora de comer aquí

-Si papa

Y en camino hacía una montaña para entrenar…

-Oye Goten, hijo te pasa algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo

-Por que lo dices padre?

-Porque desde esta mañana que te veo algo raro y preocupado

-Ahh, quieres decir por eso…-Goten se quedo callado, no quería que su padre se avergonzara de él, por estar asustado de una pesadilla

-Ehh, a que te refieres con eso –preguntó extrañado Goku

-Ahh, a nada, a nada

-Estás seguro

-Si por supuesto no me ocurre nada

-De acuerdo si es así vamos a entrenar

Goten suspiró, su padre por casi lo descubre era mejor así…

…si lo supiera de seguro que se burlaba de él o algo así.

El entrenamiento comenzó con algo básico golpes, patadas, bolas de energía estuvieron un buen rato con eso, luego de eso comenzó la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero entonces aparecieron unos seres en copuchados.

Goten se temía lo peor eran los seres de su sueño, pero había algo raro, los trajes eran de color distinto, Goten sabía perfectamente que no podía contra ellos y además estaba su padre, que iba a decir; así que esperó a que hicieran algo, pero su padre se adelantó:

-Quienes son ustedes!!!

-…

-Que quieren de nosotros?

-solo vinimos por el elegido…

-De que están hablando?

De repente uno de ellos expulsó una ráfaga de viento que dejo muy malherido a Goku en el suelo pero, Goten se acerco rápidamente a él para ayudarlo:

-Papa estas bien?

-Si, solo me han tomado de sorpresa

-Entréganos al elegido si no quieres morir

-No se a que te refieres!

-A él- dijo uno de los seres extraños señalando a Goten

-A mi- dijo Goten un poco asustado

-Nunca os daré a mi hijo- dijo Goku

-Entonces morirás

-No papa, no te dejaré- dijo Goten, él sabía perfectamente que su padre, como él no iba a poder contra ellos

-Tranquilo Goten, no temas, yo te protegeré, ahora quiero que te vayas lo más lejos de aquí y te escondas en un lugar seguro y desaparezcas tu ki

-No, ellos te pueden y de seguro que te van a matar y no quiero

-Goten hazme caso ellos no se van a salir con la suya, yo los detendré, porque yo soy el hombre más fuerte del universo que acaso no lo recuerdas

-Si, pero…- dijo un Goten no muy seguro

-Si pero nada anda vamos vete y escóndete

-De acuerdo, papa

Goten iba a emprender el vuelo, cuando uno de los seres se puso en su camino:

-No escaparas elegido morirás aquí y ahora- dijo uno de los seres haciendo aparecer una daga en la mano para clavársela en el pecho a Goten; Goku rápidamente aparto a Goten, ya que este estaba bastante asustado, como para moverse el solo

-Gracias papa- dijo Goten aún conmocionado

-De nada hijo, mejor que te quedes aquí conmigo porque ellos son muchos y alguno puede escaparse de la pelea y seguirte (son 15 seres vale aclaro las cosas mejor xD perdón por interrumpir mejor sigo)

-Estoy contigo- dijo Goten de acuerdo

-Entrégame al elegido o sino tu también morirás- dijo un ser, que resulto ser el jefe

-Prefiero morir a darte a mi hijo para que lo mates

-De acuerdo tu destino esta sellado, morirás. Garsi encárgate tú del elegido los demás os podéis marchar

-De acuerdo- dijeron los demás; y se fueron

-De acuerdo Kile, así Corsan estará orgulloso de nosotros por hacer un buen trabajo- dijo Garsi que era el segundo más fuerte de todos los soldados de Corsan (el primero es Kile por si acaso no lo pilláis)

-No lograras vencernos- dijo Goku

-No estés tan seguro- dijo Kile susurrándole una cosa al oído de Garsi

De repente apareció Garsi detrás de Goku cogiéndolo y dejándolo inmóvil:

-Elegido entrégate o mataremos a tu padre- dijo Kile que le había susurrado a Garsi que tomara como cebo a el padre del elegido ya que ese sería un punto flaco para él y este se entregaría fácilmente sin despertar los poderes que este no sabía que tenía y así matándolo antes de que los pudiera despertar

-No te atrevas- dijo Goten asustado por la vida de su padre ya que si lo mataban sería culpa suya y eso si que no lo podía permitir

-Mira si me atrevo o no- dijo Garsi haciendo aparecer la misma daga con que antes lo había intentado atacar empuñándola en dirección al pecho de su padre

-Goten no les hagas caso- dijo Goku tratando de zafarse del agarre de Garsi

-Tú decides la vida de tu padre- dijo Kile

-De acuerdo dejaré que me matéis, pero no le hagáis nada a mi padre- dijo Goten decidido

-Por supuesto que no le haremos nada solo te queremos matar a ti y si hay menos víctimas mejor- dijo Kile

-De acuerdo- dijo Goten

**Dejen comentarios por favor**


	3. Una historia dificil de creer

**DBZ no me pertenece**

**Otro capitulo espero que os guste =)**

** Lo siento es que soy nueva y no me manejo muy bien con esto espero que os guste mi historia y la separación no es mi fuerte xD**

**3-Una historia difícil de creer**

Kile y Garsi ataron a Goku para que este no se escapara con donas galácticas y lo dejaron cerca de allí en el suelo; tenían la daga y Kile la alzó para clavársela en el pecho a Goten pero de repente una esfera de energía lo mato al igual que a Garsi, Goten miró para ver quien había sido y se dio cuenta de que había sido su padre que se había liberado de las donas con mucho esfuerzo, por el miedo de perder a su querido hijo y rápidamente corrió a él

-Papa- dijo Goten corriendo a donde estaba su padre

-Goten estás bien, no te han hecho nada, esas personas tan raras- dijo Goku preocupado de lo que le hubieran podido hacer esos seres tan raros

-Pero que dices si no me han hecho nada, papa. Tu estás bien?- dijo Goten preocupado ya que no había sido a él a quien le habían atacado

-Si por supuesto, pero aún no acabo de entender 2 cosas- dijo Goku extrañado

-Cuales papa – dijo Goten

-La primera, por que te dejaste, ehh, Goten si te dije claramente que no lo hicieras y si te hubieran llegado a hacer algo- dijo Goku sonando enojado

-Papa, no podía dejar que te pasara nada y menos si es por mi culpa- dijo Goten agachando la cabeza y empezando a acordarse de lo de antes y comenzando a salirle lágrimas de dolor por los ojos; Goku se dio cuenta de esto y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado dolor para él y que no tenía que haber dicho nada; pero tenía que reconocer que el acto que había echo Goten era de admirar dio su vida por salvar la suya, eso pocas personas lo hacían y tenían tanto valor como lo había tenido Goten y Goku se arrodillo a la altura de Goten y lo abrazó

-Tranquilo, Goten no pasa nada, ya paso todo tranquilo, no te preocupes más vamos a casa y comemos algo de acuerdo- dijo Goku a Goten, el cual lo abrazaba y seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras su padre le acariciaba el pelo; estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que se tranquilizo un poco y paró de llorar- Goten vamos tranquilo que no estoy enfadado- dijo Goku sonriendo amablemente

-Está bien papa- dijo Goten ya más tranquilo- y la segunda cual es papa- dijo Goten interesado en lo que le preocupaba a su padre

-No entiendo el porque te querían, ni quienes eran, ni porque te llamaban elegido- dijo Goku extrañado- tu los conocías Goten?

Goten se puso pensar, él había soñado con ellos, pero no tenía ni idea de quienes eran ni que querían.

-Y bien, Goten sabes quienes eran?- dijo Goku que veía a su hijo pensativo de seguro, sabía algo aunque fuera el más mínimo detalle

-La verdad es que e tenido una pesadilla con ellos, ayer por la noche; fue espantoso y ahora han aparecido no se que puede significar- dijo Goten extrañado

-Es por eso que estabas así esta mañana- dijo Goku empezando a entender su comportamiento

-Si, pero eso ahora da igual- dijo Goten intentando cambiar de tema, lástima que no funcionó

-Eso si importa Goten, no confiaste en mí cuando te lo pregunte, como te crees que me lo debo de tomar yo eso, e igual paso con tu hermano Goten, no puedes cerrarte a todas las personas que te quieren no es bueno- le dijo Goku a Goten para que este recapacitara un momento- Goten, ya se que hace poco tiempo que me acabas de conocer, pero soy tu padre podrías confiar un poco más en mi no crees

-Esta bien, papa, lo siento tienes razón pero tenía miedo de que…- Goten se calló no quería decirle a su padre el porque; tenía miedo

-De que, hijo- preguntó Goku extrañado

- De que… …te burlaras de mi- dijo Goten muy avergonzado

-Pero Goten soy tu padre, se supone que soy el que te aconseja y el que te da su apoyo, no el que se burla de ti, además ese tema no es para burlarse de alguien- dijo Goku dándole a entender que no se tiene que avergonzar de ese tipo de cosas

-Pero, Trunks si se burló de mí cuando, le contaba ese tipo de cosas, me decía que era tonto por asustarme de tales tonterías como esas y que ya dejara de comportarme como un bebe y creciera y también que fuera más maduro- dijo Goten recordando el día en que Trunks le dijo eso

-Pero Goten, cada persona es como es, y no tiene el porque de avergonzarse de cómo es; por ejemplo a mi me asustan las inyecciones me dan pavor y no le digas a Vegeta que te lo e contado pero el teme a los gusanos- dijo Goku riéndose y alegrándose de haberle levantado el humor a Goten

-jajajajjajajajjajajajajaj en verdad es así? a Vegeta le asustan los gusanos ajjajajjajajjajjaja- dijo Goten riéndose y ya más alegre

-Si pero no le digas que si no me mata y como yo y Vegeta tememos a algo Trunks también le deberá temer a algo- dijo Goku

-De acuerdo, papa y gracias- dijo Goten sonriéndole a su padre

-Por qué?- preguntó extrañado Goku

-Por animarme- dijo Goten alegre- pero pasemos a cosas más serias- dijo Goten cambiando su semblante a otro más serio- aún no sabemos quienes eran esos tipos, ni porque han aparecido en mi sueño

-Tienes razón mejor vamos a la Corporación Capsula y les decimos a todos lo ocurrido, porque no han logrado su objetivo y de seguro vuelven y más preparados- dijo Goku dándose cuenta de que otro peligro amenazaba a la Tierra, y a su querido hijo, Goten

Goku había reunido a todos en la Corporación y entre todos intentaban sacarle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar

-No entiendo por que quieren matar al hijo de Kakaroto- dijo Vegeta pensando

-Ni yo- dijo Trunks

-Yo supongo que si lo llamaban elegido sería porque es el elegido de salvar a algo- dijo Gohan

-A que te refieres hijo?- dijo Goku

-Es fácil adivinarlo, en algunos cuentos para niños casi siempre aparece un elegido que tiene que salvar algo o a alguien- dijo Gohan- y esos seres que han aparecido, puede ser que hayan venido a matarlo para que no se cumpla la profecía o eso pienso yo…

-Guau hermano eres muy listo como sabes tantas cosas- dijo Goten asombrado por la inteligencia de su hermano mayor; pero pronto se le fue la alegría- pero yo no lo creo así- dijo Goten triste

-Por que dices eso hermano- dijo Gohan preocupado por su hermano

-Lo que tu has dicho, Gohan tiene lógica, pero a todos los elegidos de los cuentos o tienen poderes o son más fuertes que nadie y yo no tengo nada de las dos cosas- dijo Goten deprimido pero a la vez aliviado de no tener que soportar ya más cosas de las que tenía encima

-Te equivocas, Syrian- dijo una persona que acababa de entrar por la ventana

-Quién eres tu?- dijo Goku colocándose en pose de batalla esta vez si que no lo pillarían desprevenido

-Tranquilo soy de los buenos- dijo aquella persona, que se trataba de un joven de unos 17 años, cabello azul marino, ojos púrpura; la vestimenta era unos pantalones grises, unos zapatos de deporte blancos, una camiseta azul celeste con rayas verdes y una chaqueta fina azul marino

-Quién eres- repitió Goku no fiándose de la contestación del chico

-Me llamo Lohan- dijo el joven

-Que quieres de nosotros- dijo Goku ya tranquilizado

-Lo mismo que tú, proteger a Syrian- dijo Lohan

-Quién es Syrian- preguntó Goku extrañado

-Él- dijo señalando a Goten

-Yo- dijo Goten susurrando y empezando a entender que eso no se había acabado que solo era el principio de toda aquella pesadilla

-Se llama Goten- dijo Goku temiéndose de que fuera uno de los seres de antes y volviera a atacar a Goten

-Como sea, yo soy el guardián del elegido- dijo Lohan

-El elegido- dijeron todos a la vez

-Si ahora os lo explico todo- dijo Lohan

**Dejar muchos reviews por favor**


	4. Ahora todo se entiende mejor

**Aquí va un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ^^ :)**

**Lo siento por la demora, sorry ^^**

**DBZ no me pertenece, ojala ya quisiera yo..., pero pertenece a Akira Toriyama:(**

**Disfrútenlo:D**

**4-Ahora todo se entiende mejor**

Lohan les explicó que Goten o sea Syrian era el elegido para salvar el universo, desde que nació había sido él el encargado de salvarlo de unos seres inimaginablemente peligrosos que solo él podía combatir.

-Eso no puede ser, yo no tengo tanta fuerza; es más soy el más débil de todos los saiyajines que estamos aquí- dijo Goten

-Eso no es verdad es más eres el más poderoso con creces de todos los que hay aquí, Syrian- dijo Lohan

-Eso no es verdad mi papa es el más fuerte de todo el universo y para de llamarme así me llamo Goten por si no lo sabías y no vas a tomarnos el pelo vete de aquí- dijo Goten enfadado

-Tú te llamas Syrian, el elegido, y no me iré porque soy tu guardián hasta que descubras tus poderes- dijo Lohan decidido

-Eso tendría sentido podría ser que Goten aún no los haya despertado- dijo Gohan dándole una lógica a la historia

-Si eso fuera cierto y solo si lo fuera pretendes que yo solo acabe con un monstruo inimaginablemente poderoso- dijo Goten incrédulo

-Así es pero con ayuda de Strenght- dijo Lohan

-Quién es Strenght- dijo Goten

-Tu espada- dijo Lohan

-Tendré una espada, que guay, viva, yuju- dijo Goten saltando de alegría

-Así es, pero basta de charla tienes que venir conmigo no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Lohan cogiendo fuertemente del brazo de Goten para llevárselo

-Ay, para me haces daño, yo no quiero ir contigo, no te conozco suéltame- dijo Goten ya empezando a asustarse

-Suéltalo- dijo Goku preocupado por su hijo

-Si vais a estar más tranquilos podéis venir con nosotros- dijo Lohan calmándolos y dándose cuenta de que había sido muy brusco

-A donde vamos a ir- dijo Goten soltándose del agarre de Lohan

-A que te entrenes para despertar tu poder y a que aprendas a manejar a Strenght- dijo Lohan

-A donde?- preguntó extrañado Vegeta

-A un santuario sagrado- dijo Lohan

-Y donde queda eso- preguntó Trunks

-En otra dimensión diferente a esta- dijo Lohan

-Guau y tú sabes viajar por dimensiones- dijo Goten

-Claro Syrian y tú dentro de poco también podrás- dijo Lohan

-Que guay- dijo Goten entusiasmado

Dicho esto Lohan abrió un portal a otra dimensión sin mucho esfuerzo, para el asombro de todos, y los llevó a un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo; todos estaban asombrados. El cielo era de color violeta, el suelo era de color rosa, el ambiente era agradable; excepto por eso todo lo demás era normal.

-Guau que mundo tan raro- dijo un Trunks sorprendido

-Si, ya, tenemos que entrenar elegido ven con migo- dijo Lohan- entrenaremos día y noche sin descanso hasta que logres controlar tus poderes- dijo Lohan serio

-Espera un momento, es un niño incluso para mi eso es mucho- dijo Goku preocupado por lo que le espera a su hijo

-Lo entiendo pero que quiere que hagamos el universo esta en peligro y quiere un entrenamiento más flojo; estaos tranquilos lo llevaremos a la habitación del tiempo, que hemos preparado especialmente, pasa un año en un día y puedes estar todo el tiempo que necesites sin envejecer nada- dijo Lohan

-De acuerdo, pero yo también quiero ir- dijo Goku

-De eso nada, iremos todos, Goku, todos estamos preocupados por Goten- dijo Milk seria

-De acuerdo podrán venir todos, pero no estorben tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo Lohan resignado

-No estorbaremos; es más ayudaremos- dijo Goku

Y entraron a la habitación, en la parte de entrenamiento la gravedad estaba aumentado 150.000 veces y todo lo demás era normal excepto el vacío de la parte de entrenamiento; Goten y Lohan se pusieron a entrenar, todos observaban desde afuera, pero no peleaban Lohan le enseñaba técnicas y yoga para que se purificase y sacara sus poderes; pasaron 3 días y Goten no lograba sacarlos así que Goku decidió entrar para ayudarle.

-Goten, que tal vas- dijo Goku entrando a la sala

-Muy mal a este paso los monstruos destruyen el universo antes de que yo saque mis poderes que dice que tengo, pero yo no noto nada la verdad- dijo Goten hastiado

-No yo no lo creo así quieres que te ayude- dijo Goku ofreciéndole su ayuda

-Claro- dijo Goten sonriendo

-Haver, cual puede ser el problema de que no lo consigas- dijo Goku pensando

-Pues no lo se, pero se suponía que Lohan era el que tenía que enseñarme y se ha ido, no confío en el seguro que miente en lo del elegido y todo eso y ni siquiera esta aquí, como quiere que entrene sin su ayuda si no se por donde tengo que empezar- dijo Goten frustrado

-Ehh, no esta aquí?- dijo Goku extrañado

-No y estoy aquí solo- dijo Goten

-Pues hasta que venga puedo entrenar contigo, quieres?- dijo Goku animándolo

-Claro- dijo Goten sonriendo- pero no te creas que Lohan me a enseñado técnicas nuevas y creo que hasta puedo ganarte- dijo Goten orgulloso

-Pues demuéstramelo- dijo Goku sonriendo

Los dos empezaron a entrenar, Goku se asombro mucho, era verdad Goten era mucho más fuerte que antes, y lo había echo en tan poco tiempo; eso ni el lo conseguía con tan poco tiempo

-Guau Goten, no mentías es verdad te has hecho más fuerte, pero no conseguirás vencerme- dijo Goku

-Que te crees tu eso- dijo Goten, pero de repente algo le ato todo el cuerpo- que es esto, no puedo moverme- dijo Goten asustado

-Ehh, que te pasa hijo, que has hecho- dijo Goku confundido, al ver a su hijo atado

-Yo no e echo nada, papa- dijo Goten confundido

-Estúpidos saiyans, nunca aprenderán, jajajajajaja- dijo una voz a lo lejos

**No me mateis plis^^**

**Dejar muchos reviews plis:) os quiero a todos!!!!! :D**


End file.
